


Old Friends

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Hyrule Warriors, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: Wind looks over Warriors' shoulder as he unfolds the letter. None of them know how the postman does it, but here it is, another letter from another world, this one for him."Who's it from?""Some friends of mine."





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one for the LU Discord's Weekly Writing prompt. I really should've put all these as separate chapters on the same story, oops.
> 
> Characters belong to Jojo56830 on Tumbler and linkeduniverse_au on instagram!

He'd been younger when he joined. Not record setting, not anything that hadn't been done before, but he'd still been young and he could tell, just by looking at everyone's build compared to his. There were only a few people he was taller than, and they were considerably wider to make up for it. Back at home he had a bit of a swagger, he was a tease, he annoyed the other boys from his town. Here he knew no one, and he had nothing, so he kept quiet and followed the directions.  
  
He wasn't expecting anything much to happen in his first sparring match. In fact he was prepared to lose, as he was considerably less experienced than these soldiers. Somehow it never occurred to him that they'd match the rookies with each other to get a basic understanding of their skill levels. He won, a little less surprised than he would've been if he'd won against and old hand, but also proud, as here was his first opponent who knew more than just the basics. Well no, but the first who was still in their prime, and he was easily aware of several strikes that would've hit him if he'd been a split second slower or if he'd guessed wrong.  
  
The two of them watch as the inspectors jot something down before calling over the next pair, and once it's clear that they're no longer needed he turns and offers his hand to his opponent. The ginger laughs, taking it and letting himself be pulled to his feet.  
  
"Man, you've got a mean sword arm. That was something else, lemme tell you. You've been training for a while?"  
He nods, smiling slightly. "You were impressive, too."  
"Aw, that's awful nice of someone who just kicked my ass."  
"You came very close to kicking mine." He gestures to the new marks on his arm, the beginnings of quickly forming bruises. "I'm sure there's plenty of hidden ones too." He steps away, earning a wince, confirmation of the prior statement.  
He places a hand on his chest, laughing. "I'll take it then. My name's Ray by the way, what's yours?"  
"Link." He pauses for a second before turning to walk away again.  
Ray scoffs. "Are you always this quiet or am I just annoying?"  
That earns a laugh and Link turns back, a sly grin on his face. "Well, usually it's just because I'm quiet, but today..."  
Ray snorts. "Ouch man, that's harsh." He jogs back so they're next to each other again. "Well, if you're not too busy being quiet and lonely by yourself I've got two friends sparring over there. We were gonna hit up a tavern afterwards, get to know the people here and all before heading back to the bunkers. We don’t really know anyone yet. You're more than welcome to tag along."  
There's a moment of silence. "Well, if you're paying."  
"Hey! I never said anything about that!"  
  
-  
  
The two lean against the wall as Ray's friends finish up. There's a smaller, lean figure with dark hair and easily one of the quickest fighters on the field whom Ray introduces as Benny, and a much broader boy with long icy-blond hair pulled back in a neat ponytail whose name is apparently Lyson.  
  
It's close, but Benny pulls a quick twist that knocks Lyson off balance and just barely forces out a win.  
The two jog over after, and after Ray gets everyone acquainted they turn in their weapons and head for Castle Town.  
  
"So how do you all know each other?"  
"Oh, we grew up together. I've been stuck with them since they figured out how to walk."  
Benny gasps in mock offense at Lyson's comment, elbowing him before hopping out of reach, grinning like an idiot the whole time.  
Ray leans into Link, speaking in a mock whisper. "He'll never admit it but he loves us. You didn't hear it from me."  
Lyson glances back. "What was that?"  
He steps back, holding his hands up. "Nothing sir, you must be imagining it."  
Link laughs, looking away pointedly when Lyson shoots him a look too.  
  
Benny has already danced ahead, slipping through the door once they're closer and it takes them a few minutes to spot him waving them over from a table.  
They slide in, still talking and comparing sword techniques until Benny speaks up.  
  
"Hey, look! There she is Lyson!" He's pointing at a smaller girl with long black hair spilling over her shoulders.  
Lyson, groans, running a hand down his face. "Don't you start."  
Link glances over at Ray for an explanation.  
"Her name's Traci. She used to travel through our old town. Lyson kept trying to hit her up, he had the hots for her, but she kept brushing him off. It was pretty funny actually. Benny and I get on the ladies' nerves all the time, doesn't often happen with Lyson."  
He watches her for a minute before rising to his feet. "Twenty rupees if she lets me buy her a drink."  
Benny gapes at him. "You're kidding."  
He waves him off. "I'm always up for a challenge. If I'm found dead in an alleyway you know why though." And then he's disappeared into the crowd.  
Benny doubles over laughing as Lyson rests his head on the table in defeat. Rex kicks his feet up, snagging Link's drink. "And here I thought we were going to be the bad influence. He seemed so nice too."  
  
-  
  
Wind looks over Warriors' shoulder as he unfolds the letter. None of them know how the postman does it, but here it is, another letter from another world, this one for him.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
"Some friends of mine." He looks over at him. "Do you wanna say hi when I write back?"  
He nods eagerly, flopping down next to him. "Can I read it?" Warriors slides him the letter, searching through the depths of his bag for a semi clean piece of paper to use to respond with.  
"Who's Traci?"  
"Lyson's girlfriend. Took us almost seven years to get it to happen, but she keeps him in check. Mostly." He looks up. "Why, what's it say about her?"  
"Oh. It says she's engaged now and that you lost your chance."  
He laughs. "Of course it does."  
"How do you know them?" He hands him the letter back.  
"That's a long story bud."  
"I like stories! Plus they sound nice."  
"Nice is... one way to put it. Alright then, get comfy."


End file.
